The new neighbors
by clace8525
Summary: When Clary got kicked out of her house for being pregnant with twins, her brothers went with her. Now, 5 years later, they are still living together when they get some new neighbors. Follow Clary while she gets to know them, and takes on her own life crises with the help of them. I am continuing this story from my last account, clace02
1. AN

**Hello, so I'd you have not already heard, my old account had 5 stories on it and this is one of them. i have decided to continue them on this account, so if you have not already, go and read what i have on the account clace02, and then come back to this new account and i will continue. thank you, love ya ;-)**

 **p.s. if you have any questions feel free to pm me or put it in the reviews.**


	2. chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 ** _clarys pov.._**

silence

that's all there was in my hospital room, silence. Jon just told me what i had missed when i was in a comma, and trust me, momma bear ain't happy

The only think stopping me from jumping off the bed and finding connor to beat him, was Jon. He was rubbing my back and telling me everything was going to be ok, as my babies looked at me to see what my reaction would be

a few minutes passed when liam brakes the silence "your not going to let him take us, are you Mommy" he asks in a small voice. Liam was never the one to show emotion that would let people know he was weak so this was scaring me a bit

"of course not. you are my kids not his ok" they nodded "good. now why don't you guys watch TV while me and uncle Jon talk" they nodded again. i have them the remote and they went to sit on the end of the bed.

"before you even try it, you are not getting up" he said immediately when i turned to look at him. I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness.

"Fine. When can i get out of here" what i really wanted to do was get home and think the new Neighbors for sticking by my family.

"i don't know. i will ask, be back in a sec" he got off of the bed and left. i looked at the end of my bed, where Liam and Emily were, and smiled

they were watching spongebob, their favorite show, "come lay with me, i need some cuddles" i said. they turned around and smiled when they seem me with my and opened for them.

they climbed over to me, and went into my arms with their heads on my chest.

"i really missed you Mommy" i heard Emily say.

"i missed you too baby girl" i pulled them closer to me.

 ** _..Jon pov.._**

"so she can leave" i asked the nurse, behind the desk

"yes. all she has to do is sign these discharge papers, and she's free to go" she said then smiled a flirty smile at me. i smiled politely at her, and took the papers she was trying to hand me.

"thank you" i turned away from her and walked back to the room that they were in. As i was walking to hey room, i spotted Seb

"Seb!" he turned and looked at me before running to me

"is she ok? is she in pain? what is-"

"she's fine Seb. She's in their with Liam and Emily" i said pointing to her door. When we walked into the hospital room, we both smiled at the sight.

Clary was in the middle with Liam on her left and Emily on her right, with her arms around them, and they were sleeping.

i went over to them and shook clary gently. "Clare you have to sign these papers to leave" she say up slowly, and moved her arms out from underneath her kids.

"finally, hey seb" she said smiling at seb who walked over to her and have her a tight hug

"don't ever scared me like that again" he told her when he let go of her she smiled at him then started to sign the papers.

 ** _clarys pov_**

After signing the papers we left. When i stood up...i almost feel over. Apparently, since i was in a coma my legs got use to not doing anything.

But since i was out for only a couple of weeks, i wasn't going to need physical therapy. _Thank the angle_ When we got home there was 3 guys and a girl on our front porch. I guess they were the new neighbors. when i got closer to them, i could see them more

The girl-who i think is named izzy- had black hair and brown eyes. The next to guys were clearly her brothers, they had black hair to, but blue eyes.

when i looked at the other guy though i had to make myself hold in the gasp that threaten to come out.

He was sexy as hell

He was golden. He has blond hair, that looked gold, gold skin, and even his eyes were gold. i looked away quickly before he, or anyone else, see me staring at him.

"Mommy can we have Ice cream" asked Emily as we started to go up the stairs to the front porch.

"No, Mommy needs to lay down like the doctor said, meanie" said Liam. Emily then started to cry

"I'm sorry Mommy" i squatted down in front of them when we got to the door with the Neighbors.

"don't be sorry sweety, but you do know my rule, no sweets until after dinner or before lunch" she sighed but nodded "and you" i said turning to look at liam "in fine honey, you know me, i don't listen" i said winking at him. They laughed

I stood up and looked at the adults. "Hi, im Clary" they smiled at me, and i couldn't wait to get to know the people that my kids like so much.

 **so what do you think? i decided to continue this story, so if you want me to still continue it, please put it in the reviews. love ya ;-)**


	3. chapter ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"I'm izzy, and theses are my brothers. Alec, Jace, and Max" i smiled at them, when i felt someone tug on my shirt

"Mommy, I'm hungry, and it's cold. Can we go inside?" asked Emily. I smiled at her and nodded

"Ok" i then looked at my brother's, who was looking at me "um, guys, i was in the hospital... so there for i don't have my keys anymore because they had you take them" i filled in the blank for them, when they looked at my, like i was the stupid one.

"oh, right, my bad" said Jon as he went in front of us with the house key. We were all in a comforting silence. It was crazy, how much i trusted them, even though i just meet them.

He got the door opened and we walked on the house. I was getting a little dizzy, i don't know if this is normal or not but... wow.

i looked at seb, who was talking to the blond- Jace i think it was- and walked over to them.

"Seb" i waited for him to look at me "I'm...i...i feel dizzy" he got this worried look on his face, and to my surprise so did Jace.

"ok... ok go lay down, it might be from all of the moving you have been doing. See this is what happens when you don't listen to the doctor" he said with a smirk, but i can hear the slight worry in his voice.

i nodded, but went into the living room, and right over to liam and Emily, who was drawing.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" they looked up at me and smiled

"we're making pretty pictures for you Mommy" said Emily

"thank you. I'm going to lay down, do you want to take a nap with me or stay down here?" i asked them. Liam jumped up and nodded at me, taking my hand in his, but Emily didn't

"Can i stay with them Mommy" she hesitated

"Of course baby" i bent down to give her a kiss.

when we was about to go in the hall way, i stopped "hey bubby" i said looking at him "How about you go lay in my bed, and i will be in there in a minute?" he nodded and ran up the stairs "No running in the house liam!"

"sorry Mommy!" i smiled. I wanted over to izzy and day down next to her. she then looked at me and smiled

"thank you" i told her

"for what?" she asked, confused

"For helping my brothers with the twins, and for yelling at everyone to get working so that i wouldn't lose my kids, even though you didn't know me... so thank you" she smiled at me and i then hugged her

"no problem. Those kids love you, and from what i heard and seen today, you are a good mother, so i wouldn't be too worried about him taking the kids if i was you"she pulled away from the house and looked at me "because i will be the first to tell the judge that you are the best mother i have ever seen"

By the end of her speech i was crying, and i don't cry. Like ever. Well in front of people i don't "I'm scared izzy. They mean the world to me, i don't know what i would do without them" she pulled me back to her on a hug

"And you won't" Yeah I'm going to like the new neighbors

 **Sorry about the short chapter. Anyways what did you think about the bonding time between izzy and Clary. The next chapter will be out when i get 3 more reviews. love ya ;-)**


	4. chapter eleven

**CHAPTER** **ELEVEN**

 **clarys** ** _pov_**

"They are my kids Connor"

"No. They are our kids" i laughed harshly when he said that, and glared across the table at him

"Really, because when i told you that i was pregnant, you said that they weren't" i told him "What's changed?"

Me, Connor, and our lawyers were in a conference room, at the court house. Jon and Seb is at work and school, so i asked Max to watch Liam and Emily, since he didn't have school today

"I was a kid, and i wanted to live my life, without any responsibilities!!"

"So did i!! i went through hell with the twins. My parents disowned me, Connor!. Don't you think that i wanted to get waisted with my friends at party's, or have no care in the world, because trust me i did, but i couldn't because i had kids!!" He looked down at his hands "i wanted you to be there, not to be with me, but for help. It takes two to have kids Connor, but you didn't own up to it, so who in the _hell_ do you think you are, coming into our lives, and trying to take _my_ kids away!!"

"I made a mistake, and i am their father, so i can take them-" i cut him off

"Really!, your their father!? Because their birth certificate says otherwise" he looks at me shocked "You weren't there for the birth, so i left it blank" i stood up and looked at him with all of the anger i could have "You are not taking my kids, i am a damn good mom, ask anyone. If i was you Connor, i would just drop the case, before you loose everything you have, and trust me i will make sure if it"

He was about to say something, but his lawyer got in the way

"Ok that's enough, Connor you will get a DNA test with the twins. Then we will go from there" he said. I got up from my chair, and stormed out of the room, and out of the building

 _That son of a bitch. ugh i hate_ _him i hate all of them_

i got into my car and drove home. When i got there i seen that everyone else was already there. I got out of my car and went into the house.

"Hey guys" i said when i walked into the living room

"MOMMY" and just like that, my bad day, way done for. I kneeled down and have them a big hug, not ever wanting to let them go

"So what happened?" asked izzy, looking worried. I shook my head at her

" I will tell you guys later" they nodded at me "I missed you guys" i said to my kids, pulling back from them

"we missed you too momma" said Emily

"Is he gonna take us away?" asked Liam. I just looked at him, i don't know what to say, mostly because i don't know

"I don't know baby, im working on it -" he cut me off

"Well work faster, i don't want him to take us Mommy" he said with tears coming down his face "Please don't let him take us"

i pulled them into another hug, "i am trying my best" i was getting tired of the depressed looks everyone had on, so i started to tickle the twins. They started to laugh and so did everyone else. i looked at the adults and stopped ticking them "What do you guys think about a picnic at the lake" the twins cheered

"that sounds good. I'll cook" said izzy, everyone looked mortified, even the kids

"Please no"

"I'm to young to die"

"do you want us to die women"

"in pretty sure the fish would swim away from it"

Came the comments from people around that room, izzy glared at us. Over the past few weeks if knowing them all, i found out that izzy can't cook, at all. she can't even make toast

"Whatever" she mumbled

"How about me and Jace go get food from Takis, and you guys get the blankets and swimming stuff ready" they all nodded

I smiled as i looked at Jace. Me and Jace had gotten closer to each other, more then the rest, and i knee i was falling for him. But i wasn't going to act on it for many reasons, but the biggest one was that i didn't have time to date right now.

He probably don't like me like that anyways, so that's another reason.i grabbed my keys and we walked out of the door.

 **So what do you think, i am starting to add some clace into the story, so tell me what you think about that. 3 more reviews please, and the next chapter will be out. Sorry that it took so long, family troubles. love ya ;-)**


End file.
